Where is Limbo?
by Fryoa
Summary: A lovely demon is working to drag Van's soul into the pit of hell. Where as a chivalrous Angel competes to save it. Does love has a place between good and evil? YAOI
1. Identifying Bases

I don't have anything much I want to say in particular about this fic, yet. *wink*  You peeps just have to keep reading .  This first chapter is pretty boring, but it gets better as it goes on.  As I promised, this fic will be Happy!  I do NOT own Escaflone! I DO like DilandauxVan!  Oh, and this chapter is terribly short.  Just bare with me, and I'll try really hard to pick up the pace.  Any-who, Welcome to my fic.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

A silver-haired boy kneeled in submission before the Prince of Darkness.  His lips trembled at the sheer presence of the being before him.  Indigo fires crackled on the cool stonewall in between the intricate ageless tapestries. The long halls, meant to host thousands of hell's legions, were empty.  Save this boy and the Son of the Morning, not even vermin stirred.  

The prince was smiling, an overly ornate goblet sat to his right waiting to satiate his thirst again.  He was considering making this demon fledgling one of his choice servants.  He had stubbornly completed every last task appointed to him. Lucifer saw no reason not to give him the honor; his beauty alone carried the possibility of keeping souls from the detestable arms of those above.  However, Lucifer wanted him for himself, he had taken a certain liking for the fair skin and fiery eyes of the child.  New things were _so_ fun to play with.  

A drop of sweat rolled down between his eyes, beside his mouth and off his chin.  It was now or never that he could be made to personally serve the Lord of Flies.  It was quite an honor that he had even made his private audience.  He had come dressed in his best. A lovely red linen tunic and loose black silk pants that stopped above his ankles, he'd decided to don a gold and ruby engraved pair of sandals.  For jewelry, he'd bedecked himself in numerous plinking gold bracelets on both wrists, matched with a gold diadem circling his head.  A black leather belt precariously rested upon his hips, while tiny precious gems lined his ears.  He had folded his massive leather wings behind him, in respect of the Figure of Seduction in front of him.  He hoped to achieve the freedom that serving the Lord would bring.  He was tiered of serving only the repulsive dukes and duchesses of the underworld.  His eternity rested in the hands of his Master.  The demon child exhaled slowly trying to appear cool and collected, regardless that his every thought and action was being read and judged.  

"I invite you into my privet service, Dilandau Albatou of Thanato-Ate. Come unto me."

* * * * * * * * * * * *

In the silver and alabaster City of Light, a knight of the high heavens was being crowned at that very same moment.  His achievements were great, and his countenance was noble and pure.  Many souls had he brought into the Light of the Lord and saved from being lost into the dark.  Today he was being inducted into the special order of Caeli, a round of angels dedicated to protecting children of God on earth from the select of Diablo's minions.  This lovely angel stood tall next to Raphael, wearing the white robes of those serving the Holy One.  The crowd rose their right hand in support of the decision of the high Council of Angels to make Allen Shezarel* a Heavenly Knight of Caeli, every one was in agreement.  The throng dispersed back to their duties and Raphael turned to Allen to give him his next assignment.  

This one sounded simple enough.  A brand new Demon had been ordered to earth to bring a certain favored soul back to hell.  Allen's chore was to make sure that the mortal stayed in the light.  That part Allen had done many times over.  The difficult aspect to consider was that they possessed no knowledge about this new demon.  It could be incredibly strong and persuasive and heaven dared not risk a less talented angel with this task.  Also, Allen would also be required to do something he had never done before, take on the guise of a mortal man and befriend his subject, for the demon would take on a mortal body as well.  This was going to have to be played out very carefully.  Many angels who had been privileged to protect and serve in person on earth had fallen.  Allen vowed to himself that he would once again see the City of on High; nothing would make his sight stray from his duty.  He said a prayer and reluctantly shed his pure white-feathered wings and descended to earth.

* * * * * * * * * * * *  

A raven-haired pitcher tossed the ball in his hand once for measure, and then let it leap from his hands at 80 miles per hour.  The batter hadn't even known that the ball had been tossed and he struck out.  Van was the best thing to have ever happened to the baseball team at Columbia River High.  He could run like the dickens, true, but his worth lay in his pitching abilities.  The coach had clocked his fastballs at up to 90 mph before; it had almost brought tears to her eyes.  The crowd went wild! Popcorn and peanuts flew everywhere, Van had once again single-handedly won the game.  He simply smiled and walked off the diamond with his fellow teammates.  Playing baseball made him feel good, but it wasn't his first love.  In fact, he hadn't decided what he really liked yet, but it definitely wasn't baseball.  

Van drifted in and out of the teaming crowd easily enough after he had changed out of his uniform.  He imagined himself to be very plain, ruddy, with messy black hair and dull brown eyes, not even very tall.  It was better that the other players got the girls, he didn't need their problems right now in his life.  Things were too stressed at home as it was.  He passed by his locker in the empty hallway, he debated whether or not he really wanted to do his geometry homework.  It was late in the afternoon, and the low hung sun shone diluted light into the windows to his right.  The sunset always made Van sleepy, or maybe it was that he had just played a rigorous game?  The light warmed him up and made him tingle all over, it was cold outside despite the sun being out.  He slipped his hands into his pockets and kept walking.  A large gust of wind blew the trees into a frantic dance and sent fiery leaves all over the sky.  Autumn was Van's favorite season because of the leaves that he could crunch under his shoes, besides all the pretty colors that they turned into.  It was a pity that the trees had to die in order for such a vivid display of colors to be made, he supposed that they wanted to go out with a bang.  He made a small finger gun with his hands and shot it off.

"Bang," ~I want to go out with a bang, when I die~ Van thought to himself ~and not just lie in bed, old and feeble like a dog that has to be put out of it's misery.  That's not going to be me~.

Van felt a presence behind him and he spun around.  His eyebrows shot up in surprise that a boy, about his age, had been able to creep down this hallway without his even noticing.  Albeit, he was a very strange boy with gray hair and red eyes.  ~The odd things people can do with contact lenses~  This boy had a dark presence about him, something in Van warned him about this character.

"Hey, Van.  Whatcha doin' tonight?" the words seemed to slither out of his mouth without him even moving his lips.

Van blinked, confused as to how this guy could know his name; did he go to this school or something?  He opened his mouth to tell the weirdo off.

"If tonight isn't going to work, then how bout next week.  Tuesday, when you don't have practice.  My name is Dilandau, but you call me whatever you want, Van.  You really should come with me, you could have so much fun getting to know new people.  You don't look like you have too many friends, do you Van?" Dilandau kept talking, not even letting Van sneak a word in sideways.  There were some subjects very close to home he started touching on that he had no business knowing. "I'm sure your brother wouldn't mind if you came with me Tuesday, he works that night and you'd be stuck alone in the house anyway.  Your brother thinks you need more friends, Van.  So how 'bout it?  We could meet here, like we are now, Van," Dilandau kept edging in closer into Van's personal bubble.

Dilandau kept his silky tongue flowing endlessly into convincing Van to come with him.  Van stiffened when he felt the glass window bump into him from behind.  Still Dilandau slid closer until their faces were almost touching.  Van pressed back against the window as hard as he dared, he had nowhere to run.  Dilandau's arms pinned him from the right and left.  Van was a bout to duck and dash away when Dilandau pressed his whole body against Van's.  

"Come on Van, it'll be fun.  Just promise me you'll be here and I'll let you go.  It's just a little party, what are you afraid of?"  Dilandau rested his head on Van's shoulder and continued whispering into his ear.  He was about to take Van's earlobe into his mouth when Van finally responded, "Fine! I'll go!  Just get off of me!"

Van whipped his head around back and forth, but the fag was nowhere to be seen.  A draft carried papers and a voice down the hall.  Van wasn't so sure as to what had actually happened.  Maybe the school was haunted, who was that? Dirado? Dylan-do?  That was just too weird, Van made haste to get out of the school and out to the parking lot where his brother Folken was waiting to pick him up.  He hurried into the car and they pulled away.

"I'm sorry I missed another one of your games Van.  I really with I didn't have to work so much," Folken looked at Van and could tell he wasn't in a talking mood. "Did you win the game?  I heard from the coach that you've got quite an arm, that you're at the professional level.  I know our Mom and Dad would be proud of you.  I'm proud of you Van."

"Folken," Van turned to look at his brother, "What should you do when you're not sure about something?"

Folken laughed, Van was always making Folken laugh. "That's very vague question, Van, but I believe would follow my heart in the matter.  In life, your heart can correctly determine the most important decisions.  However, if you feel like divulging a more particular question, I might be able to give you a clearer answer."

Van turned back to stare out of the window, there was no way he was going to stress his brother out by telling him what happened that afternoon.  Van was already too much of a worry for his brother anyway.  Van wanted to just run away so that Folken only had to worry about himself to take care of.  Ever since their parents died, Folken had been taking care of them both, working three jobs just to pay rent and put food in the fridge.  Van felt like some kind of leech that just needed to leave.  Only the radio kept things easy in the car while Van brooded and Folken fretted over the emotional state of his brother. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  

Woo! That was Really short!  And I added an 'el' onto Shezar because that means 'of god' pretty much.  It'll take me awhile to write the next chappie, due to school, but until then, please review and tell me what you think! I live for reviews in my mailbox!  Thanx so much for reading and reviewing and putting up with my demented mind! Moo!


	2. Sun Set Ways

And it's chapter two of a very-slow-to-start fic! Thank-you so very much, my faithful reviewers! So this chapter makes more sense, Allen is using his 17 year old body, if you can remember that from the series. You know the part where he challenges Balgus, and Balgus takes Allen on as his pupil? Yeah, he's using that body.  

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

Allen gazed at the thistle weed growing on the side of the road.  Next to it grew a patch of dandelions in full bloom.  People stared at him and kept walking, but Allen was amazed that they didn't stop to look with him.  They didn't have weeds growing in the gardens of heaven.  There were so many different things to assault the senses on earth.  So far, Allen had gotten caught enjoying the smells of fast food restaurants and gasoline stations.  Listening to airplanes pass overhead and rock and roll music.  Nobody needed those things in the White City, so they weren't there.  The music here on earth was very different, it was all so coarse and ruff.  Although he could do without the loud noises that cars made.  There was simply so much variety to be experienced and enjoyed here on earth.  

Allen took a deep breath and continued walking towards the school that his charge, Van, was attending.  To the eyes of mortals he appeared to be about 17 years old with very long golden hair tied back loosely at the base of his neck.  Some girls behind him, who were also heading towards school, were giggling madly at some comment about what they wish they could do to the new boy.  Rapt in the details of the ceiling, Allen didn't notice all the lustful glances he got as he walked into Columbia High.  His first class was supposed to be with Van somewhere in room 102.  He stopped the heart of a lucky girl when he asked which way he should go to find it.  She led him there herself (she also ended up being ten minutes late to her first class). 

Van watched in a detached manner the teacher introduced a new student.  He had 'pretty boy' written all over him, from well-groomed head to shoe shined foot.  He rolled his eyes and went back to doodling up his paper.  Allen spotted an empty seat next to Van and claimed it.  He watched Van write pointlessly on his page, wasn't he supposed to be watching the teacher . . .?  An alarm went off in his mind as another student made a dramatic entrance into the classroom and the bell rung.  

Dilandau bowed to the class after the teacher had tried to tell the class his name.

"Thank-you, my _name_ is Dilandau Albatou.  I am very deeply pleasured to meet all of you and I hope that we can all become _good_ friends," Dilandau said making eye contact with a few girls here and there, planting naughty intonations into his voice.  It made people blush. 

Van looked up from his paper and a small tremor of fear went through him.  It was the boy from yesterday, who then waved in Van's direction and took a seat directly behind him.  Allen immediately recognized Dilandau as his adversary in this war and turned a cold shoulder towards him.  Allen would have to work fast to make friends with Van, even though all he could do now is pay attention to class.  Dilandau commenced running his hands through Van's hair now and then.  Van leaned as far away as he could from the pestering queer.  Then he passed Van a note.  The black haired boy was hesitant to open it and read what it said, but he knew the guy behind him would never leave him alone unless he did.  He quietly unfolded it underneath his desk when the teacher wasn't watching.  In flowing gothic script it talked shamelessly about what one could do to another with his only mouth.  Van crumpled it up without delay and scrawled one back, threatening to kill him with his baseball bat.  Allen glared at Dilandau, who was smiling insanely at him.  He then slapped a protection symbol on the back of Van's head that would keep him safe till he got home that day.  Van slumped onto his desk, exasperated with the two lunatic's antics.  He figured school would never be over.  By the end of that long day, both Allen and Dilandau were in every single class Van had.  Life had just succeeded in turning into his very own privte hell. 

After school, Allen went to go find Van.  Instead, the leaders of the cheer team found Allen.  They draped themselves all over him, playing with his hair and picking at his clothes.  They chatted to him about where he was from and when he was going to come to their party.  Allen found it was very hard to keep control of the situation.  The girls led him all around school, and being the perfect gentleman he was, Allen just couldn't find it in himself to part with them.  They escorted him to the S.U.V. that they carpooled in and one of them ended up sitting on his lap.  Allen realized that he might be in trouble as they pulled out of the parking lot.

Van quickly passed by his locker to deposit some junk, he was glad to see that it wasn't only him in the hall way this time.  His guard was on full alert for the gray haired freak that seemed to be stalking him.  He was everywhere, during lunch, during class, while he was in the bathroom for heavens sake!  He hurried down his short cut, a twisting maze of stair cases that would be very confusing to just go through on your own.  He was so focused on walking strait to the bus that he didn't even notice when he passed Dilandau on the last flight of stairs.  The other boy grabbed his arm and whipped him around. Van was offended when he lifted his eyes to meet the other boy's gaze.  How dare this insolent little prick bother him so damn much?! This was the last straw.  Dilandau smiled as he watched the anger grow in his patient.  Soon he would lose control of himself and Dilandau would have him exactly where he wanted him. He smirked wickedly.

Van dropped his bag and threw a powerful punch at Dilandau, who was standing a few steps above him.  The demon in disguise simply moved his head to the side and dodged it.  This frustrated Van even more, and he tried to dislodge his hand from Dilandau's grip but couldn't make it budge.  

"Let me go!" Van shouted out, his face contorted in rage.

"No, I don't want to Van.  So I'm not going to.  What do you think of that?" Dilandau taunted.  This was just all too simple, he would have this soul sealed to his doom in no time flat.

Van's heart began to be replaced with fear as he realized that he could not loose his hand from the grasp of the silver haired boy.  Then after a few moments he got caught in his wine colored eyes as well.  Time stood still in that dusty deserted hallway.  It was a flash of yellow out of the nearest window that broke the eeiry connection they'd founded.  Dilandau let him rush to the window to see that his bus had driven away without him.  Van pounded a fist against the wall, now how was he supposed to get home?!  His brother worked till late tonight! He lived eight miles away and it was going to be pitch dark before he got home so that ruled out walking strait into the worst part of town where he lived.  Van through himself up against the wall and slid down.  He ended up with his hands clutching his hair and head buried in his knees.  This was just too much!  Van felt a tear wrestle it's way out of his closed eyes and roll lazily down his cheek.  This was too much.

"Just leave me alone, ok? I . . . I've gotta see if I can find a ride home.  You can bug me latter, just leave me alone right now. . ." Van said wearily, waving his hand away.

Dilandau softly walked over to Van and sat down next to him.  He put his arm around him and generally appeared genuinely sorry.  

"I can drive you to your house, if you want.  It doesn't sound like you have the means to take the bus right now" Dilandau offered very carefully.  Things were working perfectly; just a very small tug was necessary now.  

Van turned his head and stared at Dilandau.  Where was this sudden change of attitude coming from?  He searched Dilandau's face for sincerity, and found it.  He appeared to actually be concerned about Van.  Not a trace of anything suspicious was coming from him like it used to.  Maybe it would be ok to trust this weirdo, just this one time. 

Dilandau stood up and pulled Van to a standing position.  They walked in silence to the student parking lot where Dilandau had a parked Shelby Cobra.  Van raised an eye brow at Dilandau, where in the heck did he get that car?!  His parents must be millionaires or something to let him drive around such a delightfully tricked out ride.  Dilandau opened Van's door for him, then hopped in over the side himself.  

"Hey, you promise you'll take me strait home, right?  No detours and no queer stuff?" Van asked as a precaution.  Dilandau slipped on a sheik little pair of sunglasses and nodded in agreement. 

"I promise, and I always keep my promises, Van," Dilandau said slyly.  

The demon revved the engine and rode out into the sunset.  No, he would not take any detours, he didn't need to.  Van's home was exactly the place he wanted to be.  Too bad it would be too late for Van by the time he realized that.  His hard music disturbed the surroundings and caused people to stare meanly at him. Even so, Dilandau didn't care, this was too simple and night was coming. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Yeah! Chapter 3 will not arrive soon enough! And it is the next chappie that will boost the rating. *grins evily* Review! The button is right there!


	3. Unwanted contact

Ok, OK!! First off, I absolutely must apologize for not updating or anything in ages. Now, if only I could thrust myself upon my sword in atonement… *looks around for a sword, but sees none* All right then! For some odd reason or another, I thought no one was waiting for an update, due to the scant number of reviews, but I was pleasantly surprised when a few review alerts popped into my mailbox recently. I hope to deliver a smashing chapter to make up for all the lost time. Van becomes terribly OOC, sorry. Ahem: When I posted the "R" rating, I meant nc17. If you're under that age, don't read this. For everyone else, Enjoy!

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

The peaches and purples of the sunset had faded into twilight by the time they'd reached Van's apartment. Dilandau turned the car off and waited for the other boy to get out. 

"Thanks", Van muttered, he slipped his seatbelt off and climbed out. Up and down the rest of the street, empty windows fluttered silently. Around the ally corner, the squeal of a dieing mouse was the only thing to truly disturb the silence besides an innocently whistling wind. Van was to concerned about getting up into his apartment to realize that Dilandau was following him.  

The raven-haired boy shut the door behind him, relieved to be home, safe and untouched. He flipped on the florescent kitchen light reveling a pile of unwashed dishes in the sink. "Folken will be mad about that…" he thought to himself as he slowly turned around to neglect the dinner-encrusted plates. 

            Dilandau smiled as he heard Van gasp and fling a hand over his heart. He'd looked as if he'd jumped two feet into the air. Apparently, he didn't know he had been followed.

"What the F*CK were you thinking following me up here, damn it?!? You nearly gave me a heart attack, you creep! I thought I'd left you own on the street!" Van shouted in a startled frenzy. 

"You're so cute when you're angry, Van", Dilandau dismissed the outburst as if it hadn't happened. Van snarled and almost blushed at this remark. "So show me your home, won't you? Aren't hosts supposed to entertain their guests?" He suggests.

Van sneered, "You're no guest of mine, I didn't invite you in!"

Dilandau, "Oh, I see… fine, I'll leave! Take my ride and show no gratitude, I see how it is." Dilandau flings open the door and start to rush out in a flurry. As soon as his face is turned, he's smiling wickedly however.

"No, no. Wait," Van swallows in anger to try and follow the wisdom of his brother and try to contain his anger, "come on back… you just scared me, that's all. I'll let you in; forewarning: there's not much to see." Van waves Dilandau back inside, feeling a bit childish for having been so rash. 

Smiling like a contented cat, he slides in the door once again, and seems to fill the entire apartment with his presence. Van, slightly intimidated, goes about showing him the threadbare living room, and the hallway infested with dirty laundry. A point of interest was the door to his brother Folken's room (which was always locked) and finally Van's room. " Why am I being so open?" Van questions himself. Van's legs feel a little like Jell-O, and just from being around what's-his-name!! Feeling somewhat hostile for the authoritative way Dilandau conducted himself, Van turned on heel to face him. 

"Alright, that's it. You can leave now", Van tries to swallow his nervousness as Dilandau moved closer to him. 

Dilandau smiled at Van's passive aggressive way of trying to make him leave. "You'll have to do better than that, dear boy…" The demon thought to himself, and advanced on Van. Shoulders following hips, swaying with the slightest movement, he backed Van up to the window. Outside, the moon hung like a silver chip, balancing precariously in the deepening sky. It's silvery light reflected off his gray hair, making him seem to have a halo. Van's breath caught in his throat as the other boy pressed the length of his body against his own, just as he had before in the hallway at school. Blush touched Van's richly tanned skin, and his body refused to move for him.

"Get… off… right now…"Van threatened, although the threat was obviously empty. Even if Dilandau had let up, Van wouldn't know what to do. So Dilandau went on.

Dilandau's hands pressed on the wall beside Van's face, preventing the poor boy to move in either direction. With a lazy lust, Dilandau takes the boy's lower lip between his teeth. Van shut his eyes and wished this was not happening. Van realized command of his hands and he clutches onto Dilandau's shoulders with all his strength, to push the other away. Dilandau decided that it would be too easy for Van to struggle in this position. With an easy shove, he throws Van onto the boys quilted bed. It's comfortable and springy-soft. Van yelps in surprise as he's so abruptly jolted from one place to another. Dilandau is upon the black-haired boy in an instant before Van even realizes he had a chance to get away. 

"Stop! Stop stop stop!! No!!" Van struggles, thrashing his head, and kicking and yelling, hoping to deter the demon. For Dilandau this is the best part; the kill… so to speak. When hope fades and the prey is broken. 

"Never…" Dilandau utters as he rubs the erection tight in his pants against Van. Van can't understand where here his inability to rescue himself lies…"I'm not weak, so why can't I get this guy off of me?! I'm going to be raped!!" These and other frantic thoughts run through Van's mind as Dilandau undresses the both of them. "Folken! Folken! Where are you?! Damn it, why do you have to work so late?!? Folken save me!!" Van's desperation for a savior, namely his brother, coaxes small tears to his eyes. Maybe there was no one who cared for him enough to save him. Maybe it would be all right to give up, if no one cared. 

Dilandau could sense Van giving up. He didn't thrash as much, or kick as hard, the boy was almost broken! Dilandau sped up, with both of them completely nude now, it would not be hard to appeal to Van's sense of lust. Dilandau thrust his bare erection along Van's, the friction of the action bringing instant gratification. Van barely even struggled as Dilandau lifted the boy's knees to his shoulders and positioned himself. Van wept very quietly, trying to hide his face in his pillow. In this prone position, Dilandau took Van. The demon's aim was not to exert complete control, but to make Van want the attention and feel-good that sex provides… If rape was the only way to establish this connection immediately, then that is what had to be done. This was a race to win the boy's soul, after all.

It only took an hour or so to fully satiate his lust upon Van's body. The silver-haired demon promptly unstraddled the boy once was finished. With a confident laziness, Dilandau redressed himself and blew Van a kiss as he sauntered out the door. "Love ya…"

Van lay on the bed, traumatized, and in shock. He stared at the ceiling as moonlight cast strange shadows upon his naked body. The rise and fall of his chest still not back to normal. He'd allowed himself to get into it and be aroused, even to the point of orgasm. He barely hears Dilandau's last words before he twists over onto his side and rushes to the restroom to throw up. Just as he turns on the shower, he hears his brother come in the door.

~ ~ ~

Alright! Chapter done for now. This one's kinda short, cause I wanted to give some thing… it's not even terribly well written…. *sweatdrop* Oh Well. I hope to finish this plot, eventually. Till next time. Ja.           


	4. Confronted at Home

Oh where do I begin? I hope that I have not lost everyone who might read this. Ah, well… I write for me now. Nonetheless, enjoy. (Disclaimer previously implied.)

A recap: Dilandau is a demon, and Allen an angel. They are sent on the same mission- to claim the soul of one boy on earth, named Van Fanel. Dilandau has so far made the more drastic, and vile move of forcefully taking advantage of Van after dropping him off at home This next scene is the confrontation that arises between the two due to Dilandau's … uncalled for actions.

The endless eyes of Heaven and Hell were poised upon the earthly events unfolding. The Lord of Flies below was swelling with pride at his newest demonic minion. Viciousness abounded in this fair-haired underling to the point that even the virtues of paradisiacal glory failed to daunt him. The crackling abhorrence saturating the air between Dilandau and Allen was intensified by the angels complete failure to protect the subject Van. Their exhaling breath left clouds in the crisp autumn air. The sun hung low on the west horizon, preparing to retreat its light in only an hour or so. School had been out for so long that not even the janitor's vehicles lingered in the parking lot. A shy wind tugged tamely at their clothes and hair, not wishing to disturb the two boys in their calculated staring contest.

Allen had been mortified by drastic change in Van since last Tuesday. He'd refused to go to baseball practice, which was his love and glory. Baseball was that thing that made him feel like he mattered. Van neglected everything, though, from homework to catching the bus. Allen had seen him walk home on more than one occasion.

"What did you do to Van, Daemon!", Allen demanded. Schezarel was positive that this drastic change was entirely _that one's_ fault.

"I just got to him before you did, so sorry. He was quite . . . _eager_ to accept my particular charm. I noticed he was rather cold to you, though", Dilandau began a slow, predatory circle around Allen, and continued to articulate his point, "I suppose you're jealous? But I thought jealousy wasn't in the angel's dictionary, that must make you a naughty angel." He smiled at the corner of his mouth before sniggering irreverently.

Allen stood his ground, determined not to allow the silver-tongued twerp's stinging words to burrow into his heart. Their desired effect, however, had already been achieved. Allen was losing focus on his purpose, his mission, which was simply to save Van. Allen had brought it down to a much more personal level, believing that this daemon was also his charge to conquer or convert. Dilandau looked forward to using this haughty warrior's attitude against him. After all, the big one fell hardest. He identified this one as being an elitist, that meant the enemy viewed him as a worthy, dangerous opponent. The pale demon found pride in thinking he had already gained an infamous name in the putrid courts of heaven. He had a little bit of an extra lilt to his gait as he looped measured circles about Allen Shezarel.

"Am I right? You're finding that temptation is harder to resist than you thought. Earth is so new to you. Don't you wish that you could partake of everything there is to have here? It is _all_ just within your reach. You've got to admit that there are some very enticing activities available to you now. Aren't you curious about all the stuff you've never done? Do they tell you _why_ it's wrong to enjoy the pastimes your god has put on this earth? After all, did why would he present something to you that you weren't meant to have?" Dilandau cleverly inquired. The demon was asking all the right questions, and pointing Allen along the precise pathways to lead him carefully towards his predestined destruction.

The angelic one slowly blinked. "_You're wrong_…" he thought, but at the moment, all of his defenses had deserted him to his own devices. "That has nothing to do with the subject at hand. You are going to leave Van alone, or suffer the wrath of God. My mercy shall be swift, and my justice shall be complete" Allen avowed.

A faint wind picked at Allen as an ethereal reflection of his heavenly glory crowned his countenance. Dilandau coldly recoiled at this open threat and fully bared his demonic form. His full adorning of wings, fangs and claws was an equally opposing sight to his opponent. His garment of purest white was a blinding echo to his God's. With the intent of blood, he drew his newest sword upon Dilandau, leaving no doubt why he was elevated to a Knight of Caeli.

"Prepare to be bound to the pain of eternal darkness, Daemon! You shall never again see mercy such as mine!"

" I can't wait to see you burn!" Dilandau triumphantly proclaimed as he lunged with the fury of an animal.

Allen waited to dodge Dilandau's attack till the last moment when he would have to much momentum to fully counter Allen's falling sword. He ended up over running Allen, leaving him wide open to assault. Dilandau smiled, "so this may be an amusing battle, after all," he thought. Steel and flesh connected at Dilandau's upper back, spilling forth hot blood to the cold cement. The small spots of red sizzled and steamed where they fell. Allen made a small note not to step in them if possible. Dilandau cried out a high-pitched curse and growled. His fiery claret eyes wheeled on Allen in full swing of another attack, he didn't even flinch at the wound that Allen had delivered. Allen poised himself to take on the next round when he was struck from behind! Dilandau's claws raked ten neat gashes along the angel's shoulders, making rags out of his robes. Allen cried out from the unexpected injury, he hadn't even seen Dilandau move. He had no idea his opponent was that fast.

Dilandau sniggered, then burst out with violent laughter at his blow. Allen's grip on his sword loosened as the pain in his shoulders burned. Dilandau stepped in front of Allen and opened his arms to him.

"Hit me now, Knight of Caeli!" he taunted, and waited, knowing Allen had no strike now that could hit him.

Allen roared as if in a frenzy and denied the pain of his body, keeping his mind set on avenging his charge, Van. He used the thrust of his wings to drive a powerful lunge once again at his enemy. Dilandau scarcely sidestepped, and Allen's effort landed a deep slash in Dilandau's side. Dilandau needed only this fuel to twist around Allen and clutch him from behind, capturing him in a headlock. Dilandau's chest was heaving as his body demanded more oxygen from his blood loss. However he was totally ignited from their brief interlude of battle. Dilandau didn't want to kill this little fallen angel yet, though.

"It seems I've caught you, Knight," Dilandau breathed into Allen's ear. Dilandau pinned Allen's wings with his own, and had persuaded him to his knees by digging his claws into Allen's back. He laughed low in his throat and licked the rim of Allen's ear. "They say the flesh of angels is the most delicate and tender of all, better than that of a virgin…"

Allen remained silent, fixing the image of his home above in his mind. "Let me go, daemon, you have no power over me and the orders of paradise. Let me go, and I shall be merciful while sealing you in hell"

Dilandau pushed Allen to the ground and slowly pressed him there by digging the heal of his boot in-between his shoulder blades. He sneered, then spat at the pathetic figure below him. "You couldn't seal me in an _envelope_ if you had Michael holding me down. You're no threat to anyone, save perhaps your_self_. I have to get back to my dear Van, and make sure he isn't praying or anything stupid like that."

Dilandau sauntered off, disappointed that Allen turned out to be such a… such a pansy. He hopped into his car, revved the engine, and sped off. He had nothing to fear from this end of his job. His infamous grin slowly prevailed as he thought about Van. That is truly where the fun began. The night made an exhibition of her stars while the moon was out of sight. Dilandau imagined the thrill it might be to slowly have each of those stars reign down and cover the earth in a grand fire. Pulling into a gas station, he turned to making himself presentable once again. He carefully dressed his side wound, hoping it wouldn't scar, and wrapped the gash on his back with bandages. He had not expected to come away with two considerable injuries. His leather jacket would have to suffice in covering both as he had an appointment with a certain Folken, nearest and dearest to his darling Van.

Folken had no idea what sort of plot he was falling into as he drove in to refuel his vehicle. Dilandau fell invisible and snuck into position beside the man's car. As Folken got out of his car, Dilandau stole the wallet out of his back pocket and stuffed it into his jacket. As Fanel reached for his wallet Dilandau stood just in shadow waiting for his moment to come in.

"God, damn it, where's my wallet…" he mused as he began to search his car. He quickly gave up and started to get very frustrated. "I must have left it at home, or at work…How am I supposed to get home if I don't have any gas to get there?"

"Excuse me, sir, but I was watching you look for something, do you need money for fuel?" Dilandau walked harmlessly into the florescent lights of the gas station, respect and sincerity flourishing from him.

Folken looked at the kid, and stood up. "Yes, I do. I seem to have misplaced my wallet somewhere. I'm sure it's at home, if you wanted to help me I could pay you back when I got there."

"Absolutely. I'm always glad to help when I can," Dilandau smiled hand handed Folken a twenty. "Fill her up and I'll be waiting in my car to follow you home." He made the gesture of tipping his hat and sauntered off.

Folken was grateful for the kindness that still existed in a few precious souls. He appreciated that he did not have to be further delayed in coming home to his brother Van. He had be very worried about Van lately. He seemed so depressed, and Folken hadn't the slightest idea why. A couple times in the past week Van had come to him about nightmares. Heaven knows _that _hadn't happened in forever.

He arrived at his apartment, with the generous young gentleman in tow. "You'll have to forgive the mess, you know bachelors have no reason to clean." They laughed, and Dilandau thanked luck that this man was easy to get close to. He could almost feel the key to Van's apartment in his pocket. Of course he didn't _need_ a key, but he wanted to maintain the appearance of normalcy, just for the sake of not having to explain himself.

As they walked into the kitchen Dilandau slid the wallet into an obvious place and waited for the guy to find it.

"Here we are…" Folken fished for the money, and Dilandau took the last step to sealing their trust.

'Nah, just keep it. It's a gift," Dilandau smiled just as Van rounded the corner to greet his brother home.

Van's eye's widened to the size of dinner plates to see his nightmare welcome in his house like and old friend. Dilandau walked over to him to catch him as he fainted to the floor.

Until Next time! XD


End file.
